<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Son of Stickmin: Toppat Recruits Timeline by FanGirlStephie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866117">Son of Stickmin: Toppat Recruits Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie'>FanGirlStephie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Henry, Gen, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), the retries is a power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlStephie/pseuds/FanGirlStephie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has a list of babysitters in his phone contacts... That made my fangirl mind start thinking... So I came up with a son and a backstory and stuff. I wanted to write about it.<br/>So, Henry's six-year-old son is left home alone. It's supposed to be his father's weekend, but his dad hasn't come to pick him up yet. So he decides to go to him instead. He knows where he is after all. He's just not sure how he's going to get to him this time. Hopefully, he won't fail too much on his mission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of Stickmin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine of discord gave me a lot of ideas for fails. Credit goes to him for the help and inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The military has failed to stop the Toppat clan from launching their orbital station. Sources believe that the cause of this is interference from the complex known as The Wall. Employees of The Wall have been spotted at the launch site.” The news reporter droned on in a monotone voice.</p><p>Richy watched the news as his mother continuously tried to call someone. She growled in frustration as the call didn’t go through again. “It’s the god damn weekend! Where is he!? First, he doesn’t pay the damn child support, and next, he’s not coming to get his son for the fucking weekend!” She yelled and ranted.</p><p>Richy was looking at his mother as she yelled and nearly destroyed her phone. He was thankful she cared so much about it and didn’t break it. He then turned back to the news as he heard it start to talk about the Toppat clan’s latest heists. He grinned when he saw a glimpse of his father. He liked his dad’s recruit hat. Richy felt it was just so much more personalized than his father’s leader hat.</p><p>Richy then heard his mother sigh and address him. “Richy, sweetie! I’m really going to be late. I’m sorry, but I have to go. You know the rules for when you’re home alone right?” She called out.</p><p>“Yes, mommy! Don’t answer anything and hide from any officers or boyfriends or anyone who might come over!” Richy answered happily.</p><p>“Good boy.” His mother said. She went over and kissed his head. “You’re father better not have forgotten. Or else he will have hell to pay. More so than he already owes, that is.” She said before grabbing her purse and leaving.</p><p>Once Richy was sure she was gone, he quickly got up. He knew exactly where his father was. Henry was up in the space station. Richy was going to get to him and spend a great weekend in the Toppat space station! The six-year-old boy wrote a note to his mother that he’ll be with his father and packed his things.</p><p>Richy walked out the door with the rolling suitcase being pulled behind him. He thought about how he was going to get to his father. He assumed he was going to go to Mister Charles again and have him fly him in the government spaceship thingy. Richy had a feeling though that that wasn’t going to happen twice. So he closed his eyes and let the options come to him.</p><p>He could choose from a rocket backpack, a big green pipe, disappear or summon. Richy thought about it and was really curious about what disappear meant. So he chose that option and suddenly had a cloak in his hands. He lifted it like he’s seen magicians do and then let out. Richy completely disappeared. Looking left and right, he was nowhere.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Your body’s gone! Where did you go!?</p><p>“So that’s what it meant!” Richy said with a laugh. He then happily chose to try the rocket backpack.</p><p>Richy grinned as he put on the brown backpack. “Gotta blast!” He yelled before activating it.</p><p>The rocket backpack then burst forth and went wide. Richy flew around like crazy. He screamed in fear as he did. He then crashed with a bone-cracking sound.</p><p>FAIL<br/>You are <i>not</i> a ten-year-old boy genius.</p><p>“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Richy said as he recovered. He then smiled, “Let’s try the pipe next!” He said.</p><p>A big green pipe then sprouts out of the ground. Richy let out a “Yahoo!” as he jumped inside. He landed on the stone floor of a sewer system hard. A deep familiar laugh could be heard and everything darkened.</p><p>FAIL<br/>I think that was the wrong pipe.</p><p>“Aww, I was hoping that would work,” Richy said with a pout. Then he looked curious. “I wonder what summon does?” He questioned.</p><p>Richy was surprised when he pulled out a candy stick and a packet of colorful sugar. The young boy shrugged as he ate some. Right after he did, his eyes went wide and hypnotic looking. He gasped as he felt the rush of pure sugar.</p><p>A magical dolphin that shoots rainbows lasers out of its mouth then flew down. Richy giddily jumped on it with a suitcase in one hand and dramatically pointed with the other. “Onwards Aoshima!” He yelled out.</p><p>Richy then was flown far away on that dolphin. He finally landed near some kind of building. As the effects of the packet wore off, Richy wondered where he was and why. He didn’t see anything familiar until he saw the Toppat beam. He gasped and hid behind a tree and looked to see who it was that was beaming down.</p><p>Richy realized he was taken to the Toppats’ next heist. He began to think and then got a plan. He will wait until they were done and waiting to be beamed back up. Then he will either convince them to take him with or jump in right as they get beamed. That should work!</p><p>Richy watched and made sure his father wasn’t with them. Henry was nowhere to be seen, so Richy waited patiently. Quickly he decided to sit down and play some rounds of Among Us on his phone. He was very proud to be very good at the game.</p><p>After a while, Richy heard yelling and running. He peeked out and saw Right Hand Man leading the group. “Come on! An’ don’t you dare drop anythin’!” He yelled, holding his gun in case anyone dared to try and stop them.</p><p>As everyone gathered with their loot, Richy ran out, suitcase in tow behind him. Right instinctively pointed his gun as he saw Richy from the corner of his eye. Richy immediately stopped, looking at Right with a smile on his face.</p><p>“What?” Right uttered as he saw the brown-haired happy six-year-old. He lowered his gun. “I got so many questions.” He then said.</p><p>“I’m Richy! I’m six years old! I wanna come with Mister Right Hand Man! My daddy is up in the space station.” Richy happily explained.</p><p>Right narrowed his eyes at him for a moment. He then put away his gun and gave a smirk. “Heh. Alright then. I’ll let you come with us… if you can knock me down.” He said. </p><p>He then spread his arms out. “Any good kid of a Toppat should know how ta fight like one.” He commented. “And we have a certain style to our fighting, so I will know, kid. So take your best shot.” He added.</p><p>Time paused as Richy thought about what to do. He could try a boombox, an anvil, a magical crown, or a gun. Richy thought about it and decided to go with the anvil. Right Hand Man always reminded him of Yosemite Sam. So the anvil seemed appropriate.</p><p>Richy smiled as he chose the anvil. His smile turned into a big grin as he heard the whistling sound of an anvil falling. Right flinched as the anvil got close, but it stopped right above his head. They both confused before the anvil popped over to being above Richy’s head instead. Richy made a face that said “oh no” and then was crushed by the anvil.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Meep meep.</p><p>“Aww! That always happens! I should have known!” Richy complained. He decided to try the boom box next. </p><p>So he took out a boombox from somewhere and placed it on the ground. He grinned confidently and turned it on. The boombox began playing and Richy was going to do a specific popular dance, known as the floss. But he didn’t get to since the boombox exploded in a huge explosion.</p><p>FAIL<br/>Well… it went boom alright.</p><p>Richy laughed at the fail. “I get it! <i>Boom</i>box!” He giggled. He then decided to try out the magical crown.</p><p>The placed the crown on his head. It was a golden crown with a big pink six-pointed star on top. Richy smiled as he began to float in the air. He was glowing and powered up. After a second though, nothing happened.</p><p>FAIL<br/>You need like… 5 friends to pull that off… and you don’t have any friends.</p><p>“Aww! But I like when the rainbow death beam shoots stuff!” Richy complains in disappointment. He had a feeling he would have to use the gun.</p><p>Richy then smiled innocently. Right looked a bit suspicious as he wondered what the kid was planning. Richy grinned at him and waved. Right became more confused, especially when Richy turned around and ran off.</p><p>“Uh… alright then. Guess that’s that.” Right said, having no idea what just happened.</p><p>Richy actually ran around and snuck up on Right Hand Man. He sneakily snatched his gun. He then pushed Right as had as he could. Right didn’t expect it and stumbled. He managed to catch himself on one knee. He looked back and saw Richy with his gun.</p><p>“Clever boy. Ya took my gun and nearly got me ta the ground. Fer a little kid, I’m impressed.” Right said with a smirk. He got up and brushed himself off.</p><p>“Alright. You can come with. Now give me my gun back.” Right then said, holding out his hand for his gun. Richy smiled as he gave it back.</p><p>“Thank you Mister Right Hand Man! I can’t wait to see daddy!” Richy exclaimed excitedly. He ran over and grabbed his suitcase and stood next to Right Hand Man with a happy innocent smile.</p><p>Right then raised an eyebrow. “How did you-?” He began to say but got interrupted by a call over the radio.</p><p>“Get ready. You’re gonna get beamed up right now.” Burt’s tired voice was heard.</p><p>Right was about to answer but Richy waved his hands around frantically. “Yeah, kid?” He asked.</p><p>“Tell Mister Burt I said hi, please!” Richy requested.</p><p>“Ok…” Right uttered. He then took out the walky-talky and spoke into it. “Go ahead and beam us up.” He told him. He looked at Richy for a second and sighed and spoke into the walky-talky again. “And uh, we have this kid with us who wanted me ta tell ya he said hi.” He added.</p><p>“Ok... Cool.” Burt replied. Then he realized what Right had said. “Wait what-?” He was cut off as the beam teleported everyone, interrupting the signal.</p><p>Everyone reappeared in the space station. Right ordered the others to take all the loot away to be sorted and put away. He then took the hand that Richy wasn’t using for holding onto the suitcase handle.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go find yer pa kid.” Right said before leading the boy out of the room.</p><p>“You look cooler as a robot person,” Richy commented as they walked through the hallways.</p><p>“What?” Right questioned in surprise. He was not expecting this little kid to say something like that.</p><p>“A robot person! You know, where your head is half robot and it has a cool robot eye that shoots lasers! Its the coolest thing!” Richy explained excitedly.</p><p>“Oh, you mean a cyborg.” Right said, then he shrugged. “I supposed anyone would look cooler as a cyborg. They’re just… inherently cooler than normal people.” He replied.</p><p>“They really are! They can fly and shoot lasers and turn their limbs into weapons and stuff and they’re super strong!” Richy rambled excitedly.</p><p>“Heh. Now that’s cute. I’m starin’ ta like this kid.” Right said under his breath.</p><p>The two then got to a specific room. Reginald was in this room, doing his leader things. Right and Richy walked in. Right let go of the child and walked up next to Reginald.</p><p>“‘Ey, Reg. We got a little something extra returning to the station.” Right said casually. He pointed his thumb behind him.</p><p>“Huh? What?” Reginald uttered as he processed what his Right Hand Man said. He looked behind them and his eyes widened slightly. “Right… why is there a young child here?” He asked pointing to Richy.</p><p>“Hi, Mister Reginald! My name is Richy! I’m six years old.” Richy introduced himself happily.</p><p>“Uh… hello,” Reginald replied. Then he looked over at Right for some kind of explanation.</p><p>“Kid says his pa’s a Toppat. He doesn’t seem ta be lyin’. He managed to catch me off guard, take my gun, and almost push me down.” Right Hand Man quickly explained.</p><p>“Really? Wow. Well, ok then.” Reginald said. He then gave a smile. “It’s nice to meet you, Richy.” He said while shaking Richy’s hand.</p><p>“Now tell me, who exactly is your father?” Reginald then asked with a hand on his chin as he thought.</p><p>“My daddy’s name is Henry!” Richy happily answered.</p><p>“Stickman?” Reginald wondered.</p><p>“We have another Henry now. That new recruit remember? He stole our ruby and then gave it back.” Right reminded his leader.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Stickmin. Wow, their names are so much alike. I never noticed that before.” Reginald realized.</p><p>“Yeah! That’s my daddy! It’s the weekend but he didn’t show up and my mommy was really mad.” Richy then said.</p><p>Reginald then sighed. “Honestly, that feels pretty in character for him. Ok then, Right Hand Man, please go get him. I’ll keep an eye on the kid.” He then said. Right nodded and left the room.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. Reginald had no idea what to say to a child. He’s never really had to deal with something like this before. He gave an awkward cough. “Yeah…  um…” He droned, looking to the side.</p><p>“Why do you were two hats?” Richy asked with big eyes full of childlike wonder. Reginald then got a big grin on his face.</p><p>“Now that is <i>quite</i> the story. Come, sit. I’ll gladly tell you.” Reginald said, a bit excitedly. He pulled up a couple of chairs for them. He and Richy sat down and Reginald began to tell the story.</p><p>“So, it all started some years ago…” He began to retell his tale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will have more fails and stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young six-year-old, brown-haired, boy listened attentively to Reginald’s story. Most Toppats have grown tired of Reginald’s tale of how he and his right-hand man took down Terrance Suave, the former leader. Although Richy took in every detail, committing every word to memory.</p><p>“...and then I said, ‘You may be <i>suave</i>, but you’re a real <i>terror</i>-ance!’. Then Right Hand Man smacked me and said that I ruined the moment and to never say anything like that again,” Reginald told. “And that’s my tale of how I took down the awful former leader and took over for my fellow Toppats better well-being.” He finished.</p><p>Richy had a giggle fit and laughed hard. “That was a real funny line, Mister Reginald! That was a great story!” The boy exclaimed with a huge grin.</p><p>By halfway through the story, Reginald was out of his seat practically acting everything out in his enthusiasm. Once the story was finished, he went over to Richy and ruffled his tuff of hair affectionately with a smile.</p><p>“You’re a good kid Richy. You know, you remind me a lot of myself when I was young.” Reginald said with a smile.</p><p>Just then the two were startled as Henry burst into the room. He huffed and frantically looked around. Reginald totally didn’t yelp like a little girl. Henry quickly saw them.</p><p>“Richy!” Henry exclaimed. He had wide eyes and looked scared for some reason.</p><p>“Hi, daddy!” Richy said happily, waving his hand fast in excitement.</p><p>Ellie and Right Hand Man ran in soon after Henry. “Henry! Don’t just run off like that!” Ellie exclaimed when they came into the room.</p><p>“Wh… Where’s your mother?” He asked Richy in fear.</p><p>“She had to leave the house. I came on my own! Mister Right Hand Man let me get beamed up with them! He’s the coolest Toppat!” Richy explained.</p><p>Right smirked. “Heh. Kid’s got good taste.” He said, feeling proud.</p><p>“Wow. Now that I’m looking at you both, you really do look just alike. I can’t believe you have a son, Henry. You dog.” Reginald commented.</p><p>Henry breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed. “Oh thank god. That scared me half to death.” He muttered.</p><p>Richy then pointed to his suitcase. “I got my stuff with!” He said with a smile. Henry then facepalmed.</p><p>“It’s Friday. Isn’t it?” He asked and then groaned. “I totally lost track of time!”</p><p>Richy then went over and hugged his father. “It’s ok daddy. It’s hard to know the days when you’re in space.” He comforted.</p><p>Henry gave a small smile and rubbed Richy’s head affectionately. “Thanks for saying so.” He said. Then he sighed and looked over to Reginald. “Sorry. I totally forgot it was his weekend.”</p><p>Reginald waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it. Richy is a good kid. I like him. And you know, he would be a great Toppat if he wanted.” The Toppat leader said.</p><p>“Yeah. He managed ta take me by surprise. Some trainin’ in fightin’, shootin’, and stealin’ and he’d be great.” Right spoke up in agreement.</p><p>Richy then got a big smile and looked up at Henry excitedly. “Oh, can I daddy!? I wanna go on a heist with you and everyone! Please!? I won’t get hurt! I promise! I can use my superpower and we will win!” He pleaded, excitably hopping up and down.</p><p>“I… I don’t know.” Henry muttered while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He then signed to Richy, “I know about your power. But I don’t want to see you get hurt because of it.” He looked at Richy with concern and whispered the words as he signed them.</p><p>Ellie then puts a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “If you’re worried about him getting hurt, don’t be. With Reginald and Right Hand Man, you and me, and some other top operatives, he won’t even get a scratch on him!” She said with a smile.</p><p>Henry sighed and gave a smile. Ellie was one of those few people that always knew what he meant. No matter if he spoke, didn’t speak, or used sign. It was one of the reasons she was his best friend.</p><p>Richy whispered and signed to Henry. “Daddy. You’re making that face that adults get before they start doing the kissing.” Henry slightly blushed and looked in a different direction.</p><p>Ellie couldn’t help but give a laugh. Henry nervously laughed with her, playing it off as a joke. Reginald then spoke up.</p><p>“Henry, I can tell your son has the heart of a Toppat. I mean, he listened to my entire story of how I took down Terrance after all. I know the perfect heist we can do for training him!” He said.</p><p>“Wait, really? How’s da ankle-biter still awake?” Right asked in shock.</p><p>“Shut it, you. It’s a great story.” Reginald said back, crossing his arms.</p><p>Henry then looked at each person in the room and then at his son. Richy looked up at him with big pleading childish eyes. Henry then sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Ok… But if he gets hurt, he’s not going on any heists.” Henry begrudgingly agreed. Richy cheered and hugged Henry, thanking him. He knew his dad was more talking about the fails than generic injuries, but he was still excited to have his first father-son heist.</p><p>“I’ll call some other members to join us.” Right said before getting out his walky-talky.</p><p>Soon, they were all going to the room to get beamed down. As they were walking down, Richy ran up to a door and opened it.</p><p>“Wait! I wanna say hi to Mister Burt!” He said quickly and then opened the door.</p><p>When the door opened, Burt looked over. Richy waved with a big grin. “Hi, Mister Burt!” He called out and then ran back over to stand next to his dad.</p><p>“Hey,” Burt uttered with a small wave back. He turned back to his computer for a second. “Wait, what?” He said as he realized a random kid just said hi to him. He looked back over to see Henry’s apologetic grin as the door closed. Burt just shrugged it off and continued working.</p><p>When they got to the room, they waited for a moment for the other members to arrive. Richy happily said hi to each one that arrived. “Hi! I’m Richy! I’m six years old!” He repeated.</p><p>They each would say hi and then get confused. Henry would give a nervous grin and they would quickly realize he was Henry’s son. The last one to arrive was a blonde-haired member who breathed heavily when he got to the door.</p><p>“Sorry. I was on de utter side of da station… had ta run…” Sven said through heavy breaths. Richy happily greeted him as he did with everyone.</p><p>“Hi! I’m Richy! I’m six years old!” He said with a grin.</p><p>“Hello, dere. I’m Sven.” The Toppat member said with a smile. Then like the others, he became confused as to why a six-year-old was greeting him.</p><p>“You mean just like in Frozen!? That’s the coolest name!” Richy exclaimed, his child mind utterly blown. Sven gave a sigh at that but also an amused smile and ruffled Richy’s hair.</p><p>“Sure, unge. Why not?” He replied.</p><p>“He’s mine,” Henry muttered with the nervous grin that seemed to not leave his face.</p><p>“Ah,” Sven nodded in understanding. “I see. He looks just like you. I’m guessing he’s de “promising individual” we’re training?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Henry muttered. “He really wanted to go on a heist.”</p><p>Richy then ran over to the platform. “Come on daddy! Let’s go! Let’s go!” He called out anxiously. Henry signed to him to calm down and he walked over to hold onto his hand. Ellie and a few other members aww’ed at that.</p><p>Reginald walked over as well with Right Hand Man beside him. “Alright, the location is set. We’re going to steal the Serbian Saphire! It’s not as valuable as the diamond, ruby, or emerald. But it’s still a worthy jewel to steal. A perfect heist to train him!” Reginald said.</p><p>Everyone then got on the platform. Reginald ordered for them to get beamed down. Henry gripped his son’s hand a little tighter as they all got beamed in that blue light. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He just knew his son was going to use the retry ability. But maybe if he used it first, his son won’t be able to and thus he won’t get hurt. That was his plan at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, thanks to my discord friends for the help with options and fails in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group reappeared from the beam down on Earth. They were in front of the museum that the Serbian Saphire was being held in. It was already apparent that it was heavily guarded since it’s brothers all got stolen at one point or another. There were guards everywhere. The guards immediately spotted the group and both sides began shooting and running.</p><p>“Divide and conquer! Overwhelm them and make your way to the sapphire!” Reginald yelled out orders.</p><p>In an adrenaline rush, Henry picked up Richy and began running. He used his body as a shield for Richy. He gasped slightly as he felt a quick-time event begin, but he wasn’t the one who activated it. He looked down at Richy with wide eyes as he realized it was he who started the event.</p><p>Henry somehow saw Richy’s options. There was the teleporter, bombchu, and legendary shield dog. “No… Please.” Henry whispered.</p><p>Richy looked up at Henry. His eyes and face all spoke his apology for him. Richy then chose one of the options. He threw a white and magenta-colored ball. Henry skidded to a stop as he saw the big red and blue wolf-like creature appear from the ball. The creature wasn’t in its crowned form though and thus didn’t have its huge shield. So it got shot immediately.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
Big magical powerful creature. Need to have hold item in order to be strong.</p><p>Henry breathed a sigh of relief as the first fail wasn’t a death for Richy. Then he realized he needed to be running again. So Henry bolted and dodged bullets once again. Richy was quicker this time and chose the bombchu next. </p><p>A relatively big mouse-like bomb appeared. It began moving towards the wall while Henry was running. Henry passed it quickly and stopped and looked back at it. It was not fast at all. In that moment of not running though, Henry was shot.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
You’d think those things would be faster.</p><p>Henry gasped as the two of them returned to the beginning of the quick-time event. He immediately looked down at Richy and checked him over. Henry signed frantically, asking if Richy got shot at all.</p><p>Richy shook his head and looked up at his father with a big grin. “Nope! I’m fine daddy! See?” He said. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. Richy looked back to the guards shooting at them all. “Daddy! You gotta run again!” He reminded his father.</p><p>Henry stiffened and began sprinting once more with Richy in his arms. Richy smiled a bit sadly to himself. He couldn’t let his dad know that he was shot as well in that fail. He quickly chose the teleporter and took it out of somewhere. He smashed the buttons and the two disappeared.</p><p>The two Stickmin boys reappeared inside of the museum. Henry breathed heavily as he caught his breath. He felt his parental adrenaline rush going down. He let go of Richy and looked around. None of the guards realized they were in there yet. So Henry smiled tiredly and breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe for now.</p><p>Then Henry stiffened as he felt time stop. His eyes widened as he looked over to where Richy was at. Richy went over to the wall, looking out of the window. They could see the fighting going on outside as clear as day. Henry then realized what Richy was going to try and do. He wanted to run over to Richy but he was frozen in place.</p><p>“Richy. Cancel. Please. Don’t use this ability. It’s too dangerous!” Henry said to his son with worry dripping from his quiet voice.</p><p>Richy looked over to his father and then back out the window. He saw Reginald, Right, Ellie, and Sven all fighting against the guards. “I can help them. We gotta help them. They’re our family in this timeline.” The six-year-old said.</p><p>“Family? Timeline? Oh, Richy.” Henry thought. He didn’t realize that Richy knew of his other timelines. He sees the Toppat clan as a family for him. How badly did Henry fuck up as a father? He’ll have to really reevaluate this later.</p><p>Richy choices this time were speed, a blue heart, a glowing ball, and a green glowing hand. Even against his father’s wishes, he chose an option. He decided to try the blue heart first.</p><p>Looking out the window, Richy pointed his hand towards the two fighting groups. In a flick of the wrist, everyone outside, and Henry, all turned blue. Everyone fell to the ground, not being able to breathe now. Richy knew he messed up from the look on his face.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
You’re blue now! That’s my attack! Nyeh heh heh!</p><p>“Huh. Maybe turning someone’s heart blue was a bad idea.” Richy thought out loud. He heard his father gasping behind him, trying to recover his breath.</p><p>Richy waited for his father to recover and then chose the glowing ball next. The glowing ball turned out to be some kind of cookie. Richy ate it and all of the guards turned blue in color.</p><p>The six-year-old climbed through the window and ran towards the guards. He began punching each one to the ground. The time of the power pellet went out quickly though. Each guard that wasn’t hit quickly surrounded Richy.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
Those things always run out right when you most need it.</p><p>“NO!” Henry yelled as he witnessed the fail. He was still yelling it even after Richy retried and was at his options again.</p><p>“It’s ok Daddy! The fail happened before I was hurt! I promise!” Richy called out to reassure his father. Henry breathed a sigh of relief and Richy smiled at him. Even if what he said was a lie.</p><p>Next, Richy chose the green glowing hand. He grinned mischievously as he made his fists glow. He then blasted a big hole in the wall. Everyone looked to see the six-year-old standing there. Richy then began blasting the guards one by one.</p><p>It seemed to be working until somebody took out a staff with an orb on it. The staff then sucked up all the green energy from Richy, leaving him weakened. The guards all glared at Richy. Some cocked their guns and others cracked their knuckles, ready to get revenge for getting blasted.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
Go team go!</p><p>Henry couldn’t help but smile a little at the aggravated noise Richy made. He completely understood how it feels when the last choice was the correct one. Especially after a choice seemed to be working so well until an ex machina happened.</p><p>Richy put on a determined look and chose the last option. Richy began moving so fast that time slowed to a near stop. Richy’s current superspeed allowed him to pick up and move each Toppat into the building. Then he messed up each guard.</p><p>Richy moved the guards around, tied them up, or disarmed them in some way. When time resumed, Richy was smiling innocently right next to Henry. Henry was surprised that he was able to watch the entire sequence, but his body was under the effects of the decision.</p><p>“What just happened?” Sven asked out loud.</p><p>“I don’t know, but all of the guards seem to be taken care of,” Ellie said, looking out the window and then turning back to the rest of the group.</p><p>“Well, we Toppats never let an opportunity go to waste. So let’s find and grab that sapphire!” Reginald said. Some members chorused a “yeah!” in response.</p><p>Everyone then split up and began searching for where the large gem was being held. Reginald told Sven to go with Henry, Ellie, and Richy. Sven sighed quietly at the aspect of having to basically babysit the newbies… and an actual child.</p><p>As they sneaked around, Richy listened intently to Sven’s muttering. After a while, the kid tapped on Sven’s leg. He looked up to the swed and asked in a whisper, “Do you not like being around Miss Ellie and my daddy?”</p><p>“Y-You heard me?” Sven asked in surprise.</p><p>Richy nodded. “I can listen really well cause daddy doesn’t talk much… or loudly… He mutters a lot.”</p><p>“Ah… I see.” Sven said. “Those two are fine I just… as the third-ranked Toppat… I gotta do a lot of the work Reginald and Right Hand Man don’t want to. It just gets tiring. I mean come on! They both have walkies! I don’t need to run all the down to Burt and relay a damn message! I swear they do it on purpose!” The Swedish member ranted.</p><p>Richy happily let him rant. He had a feeling he needed it and Richy was used to things like this. His mother or her current boyfriend would go on rants a lot. Henry noticed what was happening as they avoided guards and sneaked around.</p><p>“Hey, Henry. Are you ok? I know you’re worried about Richy, but don’t be. He’s a good kid and we all really like him. I mean, look at Sven. He’s loving being able to talk without someone telling him to ‘shut his Swedish chief puppet mouth’.” Ellie said to Henry with a slight laugh at the end.</p><p>Henry gave her an appreciative smile. He took a breath and looked back at the other two for a moment. They are both smiling. Richy seems to bring that out of people. Even Henry himself.</p><p>Ellie then nudged his arm with her elbow, causing him to look at her again. “Besides, if he’s anything like you, then he’s going to snatch up that sapphire and we’ll all be shocked.” She said and laughed at the thought.</p><p>“Heh… yeah…” Henry muttered with a small smile.</p><p>The group of four then froze. Henry immediately put his hands up on instinct to the sound of guns cocking. The guards inside the building figured they were after the sapphire and all gathered there. The Serbian Sapphire stood in its display behind the group of guards. Sven and Ellie got out their guns right away as well. Which reminded Henry that he was supposed to do the same.</p><p>“Hey, chief! We found the sapphire! There’s a bunch of guards protecting it!” Sven said into his walkie-talkie.</p><p>“We’ll get there as soon as possible! Hold them off until then! And don’t let anything happen to Richy!” Reginald ordered over the walkie-talkie.</p><p>“You’re not taking the sapphire! Just leave or else!” One of the guards yelled.</p><p>Henry looked at Richy for a moment. He knew what Richy was going to do. He shook his head slightly and signed ‘no’. He knew it was useless though. Richy had that same look on his face that Henry got when nothing could stop him.</p><p>Richy’s options popped into his mind. He could choose from distract, lights out, or a whistle. Richy went with the first option and stood in between the two groups. He grinned as he placed down a radio and turned it on. Music began playing out and Richy was about to start dancing, but then the radio began to make creepy sounds. It ended up distorting all of reality, effectively breaking it. A 1920s sounding laugh can be heard from the radio.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
Don't forget to smile! You're never fully dressed without one!</p><p>Richy didn’t want to waste any time. He immediately went to the next option. He ran out in between the two groups again and pulled out a whistle. He blows on the whistle as hard as he could. It didn’t seem to make any noise though.</p><p>Then suddenly about one hundred and one spotted puppies burst in. It was a dog whistle Richy pulled out. The puppies surrounded everyone. The guards were afraid for a moment that the dogs were going to attack them. The puppies began pouncing but instead of attacking, they were playfully licking everyone.</p><p>FAIL<br/>
Aww! Puppies! Who’s a good boy? You are!</p><p>Richy gave a small sigh and then quickly chose the last option. Henry subtly watched as the kid ran over to the lights and turned them out in the room. Nobody had any idea what was going on and began freaking out. Somebody shot off a gun and someone else yelled out in pain.</p><p>When the lights came on, it was seen that one of the guards accidentally shot another one in the leg. “Dude! You just shot Davis!” One of the other guards exclaimed.</p><p>“Uh… I totally panicked. That was totally my bad.” The guard replied, putting his gun away.</p><p>“My leg! Guys! There’s a bullet in it!” The guard Davis yelled. The other guards frantically began to try and attend to him.</p><p>The three Toppat members were watching the scene. Then they looked up as saw Richy waving at them from a door. The three then sneaked away and ran to the door where Richy was. They breathed sighs of relief as they entered the other room. The other members of the Toppats ran into that room right at that moment as well.</p><p>“The sapphire should be-! What is going on?” Reginald exclaimed and then questioned as he saw the four.</p><p>“Is that da sapphire?” Right questioned. Everyone then looked over to Richy, who was standing with the sapphire. He waved happily at everyone with a big grin.</p><p>Reginald grinned and ran over to Richy and lifted him in a hug, spinning him. “I knew it! I knew you were a true Toppat! Just like when I was young! You brilliant child! Oh Right, I want one!” He exclaimed in his joy.</p><p>“How ‘bout we just keep dis one, Reg?!” Right Hand Man called out to him with a slight chuckle.</p><p>Reginald didn’t seem to get the joke though. “Yes! Henry! I’m unofficially adopting your son!” He said. The other members all laughed. Henry couldn’t help but give a chuckle as well.</p><p>“Sorry boss! Henry’s gonna keep him!” Ellie then called out. She then nudged Henry. “I told you.” She smirked. Henry gave a small smile back to her.</p><p>Richy was giggling and laughing hard. The spinning was fun and Reginald was really funny. He was happy everyone was smiling and happy. When he was put down, everyone gathered around. Sven called Burt to beam them up. They got beamed up and almost instantly was back in the orbital station.</p><p>Henry finally was able to relax. He watched as everyone praised his son. They all said he was so much like Henry and other things like that. Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing? If his son was going to use this power even after being told not to, then Henry was going to make sure he would use it right. Richy won’t just be trained as a Toppat but also trained in the retry ability. He won’t have to suffer all the fails before finding the right one. Not while Henry… no… not while his <i>father</i> was here.</p><p>MISSION COMPLETE:<br/>
Toppat In-Training Ending</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>